the_otherworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Scabbens
Scabbens are tall purple creatures with two long rabbit-like ears and six arms. They have feet like a kangaroo and two eyes on each side of their head. The rabbit-like creatures are considered a fairly peaceful species. Their culture revolves heavily around the god called Savoan, a giant Scabben which is usually pictured with bark skin, branches, vines, and leaves all over its body (so like a Scabben-shaped tree sorta) as well as six giant fruits that grow from each of its six hands. These are considered sacred fruits and it is said that once a Scabben dies, they will be given one of these fruits. When the fruit is eaten another will grow in its place so it will never run out of fruit to feed the other Scabbens. Once they eat the fruit, it is said they become one with Savoan which is essentially the wish of all Scabbens who believe in this deity. It is said Savoan blesses those who are generous, so the Scabben people often trade with other nations. They also love giving gifts to friends, family, and even strangers. It is considered custom to give a gift if you get a gift, so they feel a bit offended if they don't receive a gift back. For a long time, humans stayed away from the Scabbens. This happened because the first explorer to see one went back and described the creatures to other people. His description of tall purple creatures with two long rabbit-like ears and six arms sounded like truly horrible, nightmarish creatures, so people avoided Novask. It wasn't until later that Scabbens were encountered by people again, and it was realised that Scabbens are actually quite beautiful creatures. Day of Grace Every year in Harvest Season (the Scabben's term for the fall season) the Scabbens hold a grand feast in the massive Garden of Golden Leaves, so named for its trees that turn gold around this time of the year. They call this day the Day of Grace. The Scabbens set a huge table that goes from one end of the garden to the other, and on this table are many large jars of honey. Scabbens pride themselves in their honey-making skills and sell all kinds of honey throughout the year. On this day of celebration, they give away their precious honey for free. They also serve all kinds of fruits and vegetables which they grow all year specifically for this event. They do not serve meat because they are a vegetarian species. Many tourists come from all over the world in order to attend this event, but not just for the feast for that is only one part of this day. The Scabbens also hold many other activities such as games and music. Savoan's Beauties are a group of dancers who hold a special dance for the Day of Grace. They dance to the sound of Noka Drums which make a deep booming noise when drummed upon. They train all Harvest Season in order to perform the perfect dance just for this day. There is also a play performed every year called The Hero of Novask and it is believed it is based on the event that the Day of Grace itself may be based on. In the play, a young male Scabben saves the Novask kingdom from its cruel ruler who forces them to live in terrible conditions where they all nearly starve to death. The hero becomes the new king and tells the people he will hold a feast for them and from then on they would live in healthy conditions and would not starve ever again.